Back To December OneShot
by Be Verastegui
Summary: Errar é humano, fácil.  O mais dificil, é você conseguir o perdão depois.  Bella foi egoista, porém tentou se redimir, mas será que o tempo dela já não estava acabado?  "As vezes, nós temos que sofrer pra dar realmente valor em algo que amamos".


**Nota da Autora**: Oi gente. Bom, eu ainda sou nova aqui no Fanfiction. Net, então, qualquer coisa que eu fizer de errado ou algo do gênero... Me ajudem. Com o tempo eu acostumo. Hehe'

Bom... Minha primeira one-Shot. Uma das coisas que eu mais amei escrever.

Quem leu o primeiro capitulo da minha outra fic "Vem Que eu Faço Gostoso", me desculpem, eu deletei. Mas, é só o tempo de eu me organizar.

Espero que entendam e que me esperem. 

Boa Leitura!

**Capítulo Único – Back To December.**

-Oi. - comecei. De alguma maneira tinha que começar certo?

-Olá! Quanto tempo!- disse ele não olhando nos meus olhos. O silencio se tornou tenso.

-Muito! Você vai bem? Sua família... Faz tempo que não os vejo também.- perguntei tentando em vão, que a barreira que ele tinha construído contra mim se quebrasse.

-Bem. Eu preciso ir. A gente se vê. - e ele se foi. Sem nem ao menos eu o desejar boa noite.

Ele estava frio comigo. Mas eu não o culpava. Eu fui a errada na historia toda. Desde o começo. Eu sempre fiz burrada na minha vida.

Eu fui burra por tê-lo deixado.

Por não ter visto o que eu tinha.

Nós sempre fomos muitos ligados, andávamos o tempo todo juntos. Sabia que ele me amava, eu também, acredite.

Mesmo eu, fazendo o que fiz, abandonando-o como fiz.

Era tudo por eu estar... Confusa.

Eu não sabia o que estava sentindo.

Eu o amava, mas não sabia discernir isso.

Com ele em minha vida, todos os planos que eu fiz para o futuro mudariam. Drasticamente.

E eu era muito orgulhosa. Não aceitava, não mudava por nada meus planos, minhas opiniões.

Eu não pensei muito sobre minha decisão de ir embora.

Iria fazer faculdade em Londres, sairia de Forks. Alugaria uma casa, teria um trabalho de meio turno. Essa era minha meta.

Minha meta até notar a merda que fiz vindo pra Londres. Eu não era mais aquela criança que tinha um futuro planejado.

Eu cresci, e vi tarde demais que, não era mais Londres que eu queria.

Tudo que eu queria estava em Forks. Era Edward.

Eu sabia há muito tempo, que eu, Isabella Swan, estava apaixonada por Edward Cullen. E que ele também gostava de mim.

Mas eu, não conseguia admitir pra mim mesma, que esse sentimento entrou inesperadamente, e que eu tinha que encaixá-lo em minha vida.

Eu me arrependi de ter ido à Londres.

Muitas vezes me pegava pensando nele... Como a primeira vez que nos vimos. Tinhamos apenas seis anos.

Flashback on

Eu estava andando pelo parque da minha nova cidade. Eu e meus pais viemos morar aqui e hoje era meu segundo dia aqui.

Quando de repente, eu esbarro em alguém.

Sempre fui desastrada e distraída.

-Desculpa. - era um menino. Da minha idade mais ou menos. Ele sorriu pra mim.

-Sem problema moça. Qual é seu nome?- perguntou-me sorrindo lindamente. Desde aquele momento, seu sorriso me encantou de uma forma única. Especial.

-É Isabella. Mas pode me chamar de Bella. E o seu?

-Edward. Prazer moça. Quer brincar na areia comigo Bella?

-Claro Edward. Prazer também. - para uma criança de seis anos, eu era bastante inteligente. E pelo jeito ele também.

(...)

-O que tu quer ser quando crescer Bella?- perguntou-me ele enquanto eu recolhia meus brinquedos para ir embora.

-Eu quero ser Veterinária. Estudar em Londres. E tu?

-Eu quero ser um medico. -Disse ele sorrindo.

Flashback off.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que o conheci. Meu melhor amigo, meu amor. Pena que desperdicei a minha chance de ser feliz com ele.

Deixar Edward foi à coisa mais difícil que eu fiz na vida.

Mas eu sempre fui teimosa. Odiava minha personalidade. Porque se eu tivesse tido coragem de me enfrentar. Eu podia estar vivendo feliz, à uma hora dessas, com ele. Com Edward ao meu lado.

Eu havia ganhado uma bolsa para Londres. Edward não.

Eu podia ter desistido de ir para Londres. Fazer minha faculdade de Veterinária em Port Angeles, com ele.

Mas não. Eu soube abrir mão de coisas que não eram mais o essencial.

E perdi a minha razão de viver.

Se eu pudesse, eu voltaria no tempo.

Voltaria para dezembro.

O nosso ultimo mês.

Flashback on

-Edward pare! Serio! Você vai me sujar toda e... - falei quando estávamos na cozinha da casa dele comendo brigadeiro.

-Bella! Eu te... Amo!- e em seguida ele me beijou.

-Mas o que?- perguntei sem entender nada.

-Eu te amo, Bella. Muito. Há muito tempo. E agora que você vai embora... Não podia deixar você ir sem você saber.

Eu me calei. Eu gostaria de dizer o que sinto. "eu também te amo". Mas não podia. Não desistiria de Londres. Nem iludiria Edward. Com a possibilidade de viver aqui.

Fim do Flashback.

Como eu queria ter, nesse momento, alguma coisa, que me levasse novamente aquela noite. Eu queria tanto dizer que eu o amava também. E dizer que ficaria com ele ali, que não iria pra Londres. Porque tudo que eu queria era ele.

Mas eu não disse.

E hoje estamos como estamos.

Eu sentia falta dele. Eu sentia falta dos nossos passeios, das nossas brincadeiras, das nossas risadas, das nossas madrugadas engraçadas e tão curtas.

Arrependo-me de tantas coisas. Como aquela vez, eu estava no meu terceiro ano de faculdade. Era o dia do aniversario dele, de Edward.

Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que esse ano eu ligaria. Deixaria de lado a vergonha ou a hesitação e ligaria.

Mas eu não o fiz me ocupei demais com a minha prova, com o meu trabalho, com os meus livros, e não liguei.

E não liguei nos cinco anos que fiquei fora.

Cinco anos. Cinco anos, de sofrimento. E o pior, é que fui eu mesma que proporcionei isso. Eu que o abandonei. Sem dar ouvidos ao meu coração.

Durante esses cinco anos, não houve um dia que eu não pensasse nele, um dia que eu não me arrependesse da minha decisão, um dia que eu não me sentisse incompleta.

Eu sabia exatamente o que faltava. Era ele.

Às vezes me perguntava se depois de tudo o que eu fiz, ele ainda pensava em mim, se ele ainda lembrava-se de nossos momentos juntos. Provavelmente não. Eu fiz questão de estragar nossa linda historia. E agora, era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

Eu pensei inúmeras vezes em desistir da faculdade e voltar correndo pra lá. Mas eu sempre tinha medo. Medo de não conseguir terminar minha faculdade lá. Medo de que o Edward estivesse com outra garota.

Se ele estivesse, eu definitivamente não deveria e não o culparia. A culpa foi toda minha. Eu que não dei valor quando ele era meu. Quando ele me queria.

Meu lado nobre queria que ele tivesse alguém. Alguém que o amasse, e o fizesse feliz, como eu não fiz.

Mas o meu lado egoísta, queria que ele continuasse pensando em mim, em nós. E que ainda restasse um pouquinho de esperança, uma nova chance para me redimir, para amá-lo certo dessa vez.

Foi por isso que eu voltei, eu queria tentar, de todas as maneiras possíveis e impossíveis, uma nova chance.

Dane-se o meu orgulho, eu amava mais o Edward para pensar nele uma hora dessas.

Uma vez na vida, eu queria fazer a coisa certa e sem ser premeditada, sem planos, eu só agiria.

Eu pediria perdão, de joelhos se ele quisesse. Desde que ele me aceitasse de volta em sua vida. Mesmo que não fosse como algo a mais que uma mera amiga.

Com esse pensamento, saí correndo de minha casa, nem ligando para a chuva que caía torrencialmente ou por ser já, tarde da noite. Quase duas da manhã.

Peguei meu carro e segui até a casa dele. Toquei a campainha e edward atendeu.

-Bella...o que faz aqui há essa hora?- perguntou ele, visivelmente confuso.

-E- Eu preciso...- suspirei profundamente.- Preciso falar com você.

- Não podia ter esperado até amanhã? Olhe, você está ensopada.

-Não tem importância. Tem que ser agora.- disse firme. Não iria desistir de pedir desculpas, mesmo meu orgulho me dizendo para sair correndo dali.

-Então entre. Fale. - pediu ele. Era palpável seu nervosismo.

-Edward, perdão. Por favor, me perdoa por eu ter feito tanta merda. Desculpa-me por não ficar e fazer faculdade aqui, com você comigo. Eu sei que eu errei, e eu errei feio. Mas me entenda pelo amor de Deus! Você me conhece desde pequena! Você sabe como eu sou. Eu sempre quero fazer planos pra tudo e... e você não estava nos meus planos... Mas mesmo assim fez parte da minha vida e eu... Simplesmente não aceitei e não queria admitir que o controle estivesse fugindo de mim, das minhas mãos. Que eu estava me apaixonando por você! Então... Por favor, Edward, me perdoa! Eu não fiz com o intuito de te magoar, de me magoar. Eu pensava que era o que eu queria. Eu estou arrependida. Por favor! Diga-me pelo menos que me perdoa. E que seremos amigos. Porque eu não suporto ficar longe de você. Não agüento mais. Esses cinco anos foram horríveis pra mim Edward! Eu te amo mais do que tudo e me enganei quanto a ir e te abandonar aqui. Mas eu te peço, só mais uma chance, só mais uma chance de eu te amar certo! Por favor! Mesmo que sejamos só amigos, eu prefiro isso a nada. – eu simplesmente falei tudo o que eu queria e estava engasgado há muito tempo, há cinco anos, e que meu orgulho não me deixava dizer. Eu estava tão desesperada que ao termino do meu discurso, eu já estava chorando copiosamente e estava de joelhos no tapete de sua sala.

-Bella... Eu queria muito dizer que eu te perdôo... mas entenda... eu não consigo. Se voce me amasse, não tinha me deixado sozinho aqui. Eu não consigo entender. Mesmo se arrependendo Bella, você poderia ter ligado pra mim, nos meus cinco aniversários por exemplo. Se você me amasse mesmo, teria ligado Bella! Pelo menos para ver se eu estava bem! Mas você não ligou. Você não deu sinal de vida. E na minha opinião, isso não é amor e muito menos arrependimento. Eu acordava todo dia pensando em como você estava, onde você estava com quem. E Bella, uma ligação já me era suficiente. Só ouvir sua voz... já ia ser uma sensação indescritível. Eu pensei em ligar pra você Bella. Me humilhar mais uma vez por você, mas você não me deixou o numero. E aí foi que a ficha caiu sabe? Você não queria manter contato comigo, nem com a minha família. Você não queria. E eu... não posso te perdoar por tudo. Mesmo que você tivesse ido a Londres, eu entenderia Bella. Era o seu sonho. Mas não venha dizer que não ligou porque não pôde. Porque você teve cinco anos para isso. Foi você que se afastou. No inicio, eu pensei que você estava ocupada demais pra me ligar, mas depois, depois eu vi que foi de proposito, que você queria cortar nossa ligação.

A cada palavra que ele falava, me doía. Doía-me muito. Mas eu não podia Pará-lo. Tudo o que estava dizendo estava certo. Eu deveria ter ligado. Culpa do meu orgulho por não o ter feito? Sim. Mas isso não é desculpa. Eu deveria ter feito alguma coisa. Ligado. Vindo nas férias. Mas não. Fui covarde. E agora eu estava sofrendo as consequências da minha escolha.

Eu não conseguia parar de chorar. Tudo que eu guardei todos esses anos, estava se liberando ali, justo na frente dele, de Edward. Eu tentava me conter, mas a cada vez que eu tentava aumentava a minha dor, angustia.

Nem percebi quando Edward subiu as escadas. E eu fiquei ali. Não conseguiria dirigir nesse estado. Provavelmente me mataria. O que não era uma má opção.

-Bella! Bella, o que faz aqui? Você está encharcada! Porque está chorando?- era Alice, irmã de Edward. Infelizmente, nós também perdemos contato. Ela me ligou umas cinco vezes nesses cinco anos. Mas eu, nunca liguei. E me arrependo imensamente. Eu fui tão egoísta. Esqueci-me das pessoas que eu tinha e que me amavam aqui.

-E-Eu... Vim falar com seu irmão e... - voltei a chorar violentamente. Eu estava desesperada. Eu percebi que não tinha mais volta. Nada do que eu fizesse, ou dissesse mudaria ou consertaria o meu erro. Não havia chances de Edward me perdoar. Infelizmente.

-Bella se acalme. Durma aqui e amanhã eu te levo pra sua casa.

Concordei. Dormi no seu quarto. Mesmo tendo o quarto de hóspedes. Eu precisava de colo, alguém que me acalmasse. Alice era essa pessoa. Sempre foi minha melhor amiga. Mesmo eu não merecendo sua amizade. Eu fui tão ingrata. Com ela, com Edward. Com todos. Só pensei em mim mesma e naquela merda de faculdade em Londres.

Acabei adormecendo com esses pensamentos.

(...)

Na manhã seguinte, acordei, torcendo para que tudo aquilo da noite passada tivesse sido um pesadelo. Mas logo vi que não era. Era tudo real.

Alice já estava acordada. Fitando-me pensativa.

-Alice.

-Oi Bella. -Respondeu saindo de seu transe.

-Eu preciso falar com você. - disse suspirando.

-O que é?

-Me perdoa. Por favor, pelo menos você. Perdoa-me Alice, eu fui tão egoísta, ingrata e insensível. Eu sei disso tudo. Eu me arrependo. Eu deveria ter ligado pra você nesses cinco anos. Eu deveria ter vindo passar as férias aqui, mas...

-Eu entendo Bella. Eu sei como você é. E mesmo eu querendo te dar uma boa surra por ter me abandonado aqui, eu simplesmente não consigo. Não consigo porque mesmo querendo não te perdoar, e te mandar ir embora, eu te amo. E isso vale mais pra mim do que os erros que você cometeu.

Alice me abraçou carinhosamente. E começamos a chorar silenciosamente. Era um misto de dor, saudades, amor, reencontro.

-Alice, quero que saiba que mesmo eu ter sido uma filha da puta com você e com toda a sua família, eu te amo e senti muitas saudades de você.

-Ai Bella! Eu também te amo. Sempre te amei. Tu é insubstituível amor!

-Você também.

Quisera eu que tivesse sido assim com Edward. Que ele me perdoasse ou pelo menos não guardasse tanto rancor de mim.

-Alice, vai comigo até em casa?- perguntei. Mudando a ordem dos meus pensamentos. Não queria chorar outra vez.

-Pra que Bella? A gente pode sair amanhã, fazer compras! Vamos, vai ser divertido e...

-Alice, eu não estarei aqui amanhã. Eu vou comprar uma passagem de avião de volta pra Londres pra hoje. O que eu vim fazer aqui, eu devia ter feito há no mínimo uns quatro anos atrás. Eu cheguei muito tarde. Vou voltar pra lá e viver a desgraça de vida que eu escolhi pra mim. Ajuda-me com as malas? Eu quero ir ao shopping sim. Mas hoje. Pra levar de recordação na viagem.

Suspirei derrotada. Edward era uma causa perdida pra mim. Não adiantava eu chorar, ou ficar aqui. Eu errei, e como todos que erram, há conseqüências. E eu assumirei as minhas.

-Mas Bella...

-Não Alice. Eu não vou ficar. Eu queria pelo menos o perdão do seu irmão, e ele já deixou claro ontem a noite que não pode me perdoar. Eu o entendo. Já tentei. Agora eu vou embora. Mas não se preocupe. Eu não perderei contato com você novamente. Venho nas férias pra cá. Prometo. - falei contendo o choro.

Era muito difícil aceitar a realidade. Aceitar que, Edward já não era mais meu. E que ele não me queria.

Depois de muito custo, Alice concordou e foi comigo pra casa.

Subi até o meu quarto e Alice me seguiu.

Eu tinha essa casa aqui, porque era a casa de meu pai. Que morreu quando eu tinha 17 anos. Eu herdei a casa. Minha mãe tinha morrido dando a luz a mim. O que por muitos anos, foi mais uma culpa que eu carregava nas costas. Mas que no fim, Edward me convenceu que foi uma fatalidade. E que eu não tinha culpa de nada. O que eu não sabia mais se era inteiramente verdade.

Fui até onde estava meu caderno a fim de tirar de lá minha carteira de identidade e meu cartão para poder comprar a passagem pela internet.

Quando eu vi.

A música que eu fiz. A música que eu fiz pra ele. Pro amor da minha vida, Edward.

Tanto que ele pediu, que eu compus uma musica. Lembro-me muito bem daquele dia...

Flashback on

-Ai Edward! Eu amo essa musica! – e comecei a cantá-la na sala da minha casa enquanto fazíamos o dever do colégio. Ele só ria de mim.

-Bella, porque você não compõe uma musica? Aposto que ficaria milhões de vezes melhor que essa que você tanto gosta. –disse-me ele sério. Como se tivesse certeza do que falara.

-Pare de bobagens Edward. Eu não sei compor. Nunca saberia escrever uma coisa dessas.

-Ia sim. Bella me promete uma coisa?- pediu ele me olhando com aqueles olhos tão lindos.

-O que?

-Um dia você compõe uma musica e me mostra?- pediu ele sorrindo.

-Prometo. —eu não conseguia negar aquilo pra ele.

Fim do flashback.

Eu cumpri minha promessa. Compus a musica. Um pouco tarde, admito. Mas cumpri parte da promessa. Nunca que ele iria ler aquilo ali que eu compus.

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos por Alice.

-O que você está lendo nesse caderno? Que fica tão pensativa?

-Nada Alice!

-Quem nada é peixe! Deixa-me ver.

E ela leu. Leu até o ultimo verso. Quando eu vi, Alice estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

-Foi pra ele que você fez não é Bella?- eu sabia que ela se referia a Edward.

-Sim.

-Porque você não mostra?

-Porque ele já deixou claro que não irá me perdoar Alice. Eu perdi minha oportunidade há malditos cinco anos atrás. Eu vou voltar pra Londres, viver minha vida, e o deixar seguir a dele em paz.

-Bella, você o ama!

-Eu o amo Alice. Mas infelizmente, ignorei esse sentimento quando o abandonei. Agora é tarde. Deixa-me comprar a minha passagem antes que eu comece a chorar de novo. - disse já contendo minhas lagrimas.

Ela nada disse. Fomos ao shopping logo após de eu ter comprado a maldita passagem.

Divertimos-nos muito. Como há cinco anos não fazíamos. Infelizmente eu não estava 100% feliz. E jamais voltaria a estar. Tenho certeza disso.

(...)

Cheguei a minha casa e fui arrumar minhas malas. Não estava com fome. Há tempos comia só por obrigação.

Meu vôo era daqui a duas horas. Alice iria me levar até lá. Deixaria meu carro aqui e também não venderia a casa. Um dia, eu pretendia voltar. Mesmo sendo só para passar as férias.

Uma hora depois...

Acabei de arrumar minhas malas. Quando vi o caderno em cima de minha antiga escrivaninha.

-É eu fiz a musica Edward. - como se ele pudesse me ouvir.

Cantei em voz baixa a musica enquanto deixava as lágrimas rolarem soltas.

**Musica Taylor Swift. - Back to December.

"Estou tão feliz que você arranjou tempo para me ver

Como está a vida, me diga, como está sua família?

Não os vejo faz tempo

Você está tão bem, mais ocupado do que nunca

Conversa fiada, trabalho, o clima.

Você levantou sua guarda e eu sei porquê

Porque a última vez que você me viu

Ainda está marcada na sua mente.

Você me deu rosas, e eu deixei que elas morressem

Aqui estou eu engolindo o meu orgulho

Na sua frente pedindo

Desculpas por aquela noite

E eu volto para dezembro toda hora.

Acontece que a liberdade não passa de saudades de você

Queria que eu tivesse percebido o que tinha quando você era meu

Eu voltaria para dezembro, mudaria de idéia

E faria tudo certo

Eu volto para dezembro toda hora

Não tenho dormido ultimamente

Ficando acordada relembrando de como fui embora

Quando seu aniversário passou,

E eu não liguei, Eu penso no verão

Todas as horas bonitas

Eu assistia você rindo do lado do passageiro

E eu percebi que amava você no outono

Depois veio o frio

Com os dias escuros, quando o medo se arrastou na minha mente

Você me deu todo o seu amor,

E tudo o que eu lhe dei foi um Adeus

Aqui estou eu engolindo o meu orgulho

Na sua frente pedindo

Desculpas por aquela noite

E eu volto para dezembro toda hora.

Acontece que a liberdade não passa de saudades de você

Queria que eu tivesse percebido o que tinha quando você era meu

Eu voltaria para dezembro, mudaria de idéia

E mudaria minha própria mente

Eu volto para dezembro toda hora

Sinto falta da sua pele bronzeada, seu doce sorriso,

Tão bons para mim, tão certos

E como você me segurou nos seus braços

Naquela noite de setembro

A primeira vez que você me viu chorar

Talvez isso seja pensamento positivo

Provavelmente meus sonhos sem fundamento

Se nós nos amássemos de novo eu juro que te amaria certo

Eu voltaria no tempo e mudaria, mas não posso

Então se a sua porta estiver trancada, eu entendo

Aqui estou eu engolindo o meu orgulho

Na sua frente pedindo

Desculpas por aquela noite

E eu volto para dezembro

Acontece que a liberdade não passa de saudades de você

Queria que eu tivesse percebido o que tinha quando você era meu

Eu voltaria para dezembro, mudaria de idéia

E mudaria minha própria mente

Eu voltaria para dezembro, mudaria de idéia

E mudaria minha própria mente

Eu volto para dezembro toda hora

Toda hora."

Logo após, arranquei a folha do caderno, amassei e joguei no cesto de lixo. Não precisava daquela folha. Aquela musica só era entendida por mim e por Edward. Eu a tinha toda na cabeça. Edward não precisava ler aquilo.

Guardei meu caderno dentro da mala e parti com a Alice para o aeroporto. Para mais uma vez, ir para Londres.

(...)

Três anos depois...

Passaram três anos que eu deixei Forks. Mas não havia um único dia que eu não ligasse para Alice. Tinha aprendido com meu erro. Não queria que ela se afastasse nunca mais. Assim como ele se afastou. Edward.

Nos dois últimos anos eu não pude ir passar minhas férias com Alice em Forks.

Estava trabalhando numa clinica em Londres. E realmente não tive tempo.

Mas agora, eu estava chegando a Forks. Quase três anos longe da minha amiga e dele. Era muito difícil.

Minha vida esses três anos foi normal, monótona. Como os cinco anos que eu fiquei longe de Edward. Mas eu já estava me conformando. Sabe quando você está com uma dor há muito, muito tempo? E aí um dia você se acostuma com ela e essa dor passa a ser parte de você? Então, é assim que eu me sinto. Eu estou tão acostumada com a dor de não tê-lo mais por perto que ela já se tornou rotina. Não me lembro como é viver sem ela.

Saí do avião e fui até o estacionamento do aeroporto de Forks. Meu carro estava lá. Alice disse que não ia poder me buscar hoje. E trouxe meu carro ontem. Vai entender essa baixinha não é?

Estava dobrando a esquina da minha casa. Quando de repente, um caminhão estava vindo na minha direção na contra- mão.

Só ouvi o barulho do caminhão se chocando com o meu carro e logo depois, a escuridão.

(...)

-Bella, Bella! Acorda! Pelo amor de Deus! Você não pode me deixar! Não agora.- eu só ouvia. Estava fazendo um esforço imenso para abrir os olhos e ainda não havia conseguido. Logo vi que quem falava comigo era Edward.

-Edward... Edward... O... Que... Está... Fazendo... aqui?- perguntei com dificuldade. Ainda de olhos fechados.

-Eu e a Alice estávamos esperando na sua casa para te fazermos uma surpresa... mas, deu tudo errado. Tudo errado.

Consegui abrir meus olhos e por um longo tempo (pelo menos pra mim), fiquei o fitando.

-Já chamaram a ambulância e...

Vi que minhas pálpebras teimavam em fechar e eu estava enfraquecendo aos poucos.

Apressei-me a dizer:

-Edward... Só diz que me... Perdoa. - era só isso que eu precisava para ir em paz.

-Porque Bella? Agora não é o momento certo pra isso, você está fraca.

-Não... Edward... É aqui ou... Nunca mais. Por favor... Só diz... Que me perdoa. Eu preciso disso para poder morrer... tranqüila... Sem nenhum peso na consciência. - estava cada vez mais difícil de permanecer acordada.

-Não! Não Bella. Você não pode morrer! Não pode me deixar! Eu...

-Por favor, Edward... - implorei. Ele suspirou profundamente.

-Claro que eu te perdôo Bella. Eu te amo. - era tudo o que precisava ouvir. Deixei um sorriso escapar fracamente e... Caí na inconsciência.

(...)

10 anos depois

**Pov Edward

Já havia se passado dez anos daquela tragédia. Eu já estava com 37 anos e meu filho com 13.

Sim, filho. Logo após que Bella foi embora para Londres novamente, eu me casei. Casei com uma moça que tinha chegado há três anos na faculdade de música. O nome dela era Fernanda. Ela era uma pessoa muito boa. Com um bom coração. Eu não a amava, mas a queria muito bem, e com o tempo, acabei aprendendo a amá-la.

Até o terceiro ano que Bella estava longe.

Eu ficava muito tempo pensando nela.

E aquela musica que ela fez pra mim. Vocês devem estar pensando como eu descobri não é?

Flashback on

Não sei por que, mas, quando a Alice me disse que Bella ia embora para Londres de novo, eu saí desesperado. Para onde? Nem eu sabia. O que aconteceu foi que, eu acabei por parar o carro na frente da casa dela.

Entrei. A porta estava aberta. Subi e vi-a arrumando suas malas. Chorando silenciosamente. Quando ela terminou de arrumá-las, soltou um longo suspiro e pegou um caderno, a única coisa que estava em cima de sua velha escrivaninha.

-É eu fiz a musica Edward. –ela falou tão baixo que eu quase nem ouvi.

Mas como assim? Ela fez uma musica? Ela compôs uma? Ela então ainda se lembrava dos nossos momentos juntos?

Eu precisava lê-la. Mas como? Ela estava indo embora e levaria provavelmente o caderno junto. Ela começou a cantá-la baixinha. Eu não ouvi muita coisa. Eu tinha que arrumar um jeito de ler aquela bendita musica! Eu tinha.

Qual foi minha surpresa, quando vejo, Bella, arrancando a folha do seu caderno e a jogando no cesto de lixo. Pegou sua mala e estava indo.

Escondi-me para que ela não me visse. Eu enfim, poderia ler a musica.

Quando ela se foi, entrei em seu quarto e peguei a folha, meio amassada.

Logo que li os primeiros versos. Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. Não sabia ao certo o motivo. Na verdade, eram muitos para eu reconhecer cada um. Amor, arrependimento, raiva, tristeza...

Porque será que ela a havia jogado fora? Será que era pra não se lembrar mais de mim? para me esquecer? Eu não sabia.

Flashback off

Aquela musica foi, sem duvida, a mais bonita que eu já li, e ver, que ela realmente me amava e que estava arrependida era muito bom. Mas havia alguma coisa dentro de mim que simplesmente na me deixava perdoá-la assim eu não sei por quê. Mas eu tinha. Por isso eu fiquei sofrendo por quase três anos.

Até que eu percebi. Vi.

Vi que ela merecia uma segunda chance, não por eu simplesmente perdoá-la de uma hora pra outra, mas sim porque minha vida não era a mesma sem ela. Tínhamos que ficar juntos. Era o nosso destino. Eu só não sabia como Fernanda e meu filho de quase dois anos iriam reagir.

Flashback on

Suspirei pela centésima vez naquela noite. Estava vendo TV. Tentando pelo menos. Estava mais era perdido em meus próprios pensamentos.

-O que foi Edward?- era Fernanda. Ela me conhecia tão bem. Era estranho dizer isso, mas... Éramos mais amigos do que um casal. Acho que ainda éramos um casal porque tínhamos um filho juntos. Mas o resto... Era só amizade.

-Nada Fê.

-Eu te conheço Edward. O que houve? Fala-me. É ela não é?

-É. - achei melhor falar a verdade de uma vez. Como já disse, ela me conhecia bem. Muito bem.

-Edward. Você sabe, não sabe? Sabe que, nós não nascemos para ficarmos juntos. Você não me ama desse jeito. Vá atrás dela Edward. Ela errou você errou, não importa. Esqueça o passado e viva o presente. Esquece o que aconteceu no passado. Se você só pensar nele, você perde sua vida. O Gabriel vai entender quando for mais velho. Não se preocupe. Eu também, só quero que você seja feliz. E você só será 100% feliz com a Bella.

A Fernanda era uma pessoa maravilhosa. Eu ali, confessando que amava outra, e até assim ela me apóia.

-Obrigado, Fê.

-Mas peça o divorcio logo. Senão posso mudar de idéia. - disse ela sorrindo brincalhona.

-Pode deixar!

Flashback off

Eu pedi o divorcio para Fernanda. Ela assinou. Já estava decidido. Eu perdoaria Bella. Ela errou. Errou. Mas quem não erra? Eu também não era perfeito. Devia ter errado. E muito já.

Alice ficou felicíssima com a notícia.

Tínhamos combinado de até fazer uma surpresa para Bella quando ela chegasse. Alice deixaria seu carro no aeroporto um dia antes para no outro dia, podermos fazer uma surpresa na casa dela, mais ou menos como um "Bem Vinda de Volta". Estávamos eu, Alice, Jasper, meu pai Carlisle e minha mãe Esme, a esperando.

Eu estava super nervoso. Não só porque aquele dia decidiria a minha vida, mas também por outro motivo. Do qual, este, eu desconhecia.

Quando ouvi o barulho do carro de Bella, saí para esperá-la na calçada. Eu e Alice. Ansiava tanto em vê-la.

Mas aí, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Um caminhão desgovernado veio em encontro a Bella na contramão. E eles se bateram. Saí correndo, desesperado, para ver se Bella estava bem.

Com muito esforço consegui abrir a porta do carro e colocar Bella na calçada.

A chamei. Nada.

Comecei a ficar desesperado. Gritei que ela não podia me deixar. Até que ela consegui sibilar alguma coisa. Perguntou o que eu fazia ali.

Obvio que ela não sabia que eu fui ali para aceitá-la de volta. Para começarmos do zero. E foi tudo culpa minha. Eu não devia ter concordado com essa maldita festa surpresa!

Com muita dificuldade ela perguntou se eu a perdoava. Mas eu não podia me declarar para ela agora. Não nesse estado. Esperaria que ela estivesse bem e, qual não foi minha surpresa quando ela disse que só precisava do meu perdão para ir embora em paz.

"Ir embora em paz". Não. Ela não podia morrer. Não podia me deixar. Ela não podia fazer isso logo agora que... Que tudo ia se acertar. Ela simplesmente não podia.

Mas vendo que ela me olhava, com aquela cara de quem implora, eu disse que a perdoava porque a amava.

E logo depois, ela não resistiu. E morreu. Morreu na minha frente, nos meus braços. E o pior de tudo, com um sorriso fraco em seus lábios.

Eu me culpei. E muito. Pela morte dela. Eu era o responsável.

A vida sempre nos arrumava um jeito de nos desencontrarmos.

Ou talvez, não fosse a vida, o destino, fosse nossos defeitos, como o orgulho.

Uma coisa que eu e ela tínhamos demais. Orgulho.

Todos esses dez anos, eu sofri demais. Mais do que já sofria antes sem a presença dela aqui. pelo menos antes, ela estava... Viva. Alguém lá em Londres, ainda estavam vendo o seu sorriso, ouvindo o som mágico da sua voz, da sua risada...

Agora não. Agora ela estava morta... e por muito tempo sim, eu achei que a culpa fosse minha.

Todos esses dez anos não tinham um que eu não fosse ao cemitério de Forks. Onde ela estava enterrada. Eu conversava com ela. Pode me achar louco, mas, assim, parecia que diminuía um pouco a dor da perda e da culpa que eu sentia.

Esse ano, meu filho, Gabriel. Insistiu para que o trouxesse junto. Não via o porque daquilo, mas concordei. Ele tinha 13 anos. Já sabia o porque de eu ter me divorciado da mãe dele. Ele sabia que eu amava a outra.

A tia Bella como ele chamava. Nunca entendi porque ele a chamava assim, mas desde os sete anos ele queria saber quem era a moça que eu ia visitar. E desde que o contei ele chamava ela de "Tia Bella".

-A mulher que você amava está aí papai? É a tia Bella?- perguntou meu filho quando chegamos a frente ao túmulo dela.

-É ela sim filho. E não a amava. Eu amo ainda.

-Porque vocês se separaram pai?

-Porque, nós humanos somos complicados filho. Erramos demais. Você vai saber disso quando crescer. E eu e a Bella, mesmo nos amando, demos valor a coisas menos importantes do que a nós dois. E acabamos nos desencontrando. Ela e eu erramos. Alguns erros não têm concerto, filho. Temos que pensar bem numa coisa antes de fazê-la. Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu Gabriel. Pense bem nas suas atitudes. Se você achar a mulher da sua vida, e ela te magoar, e depois vir pedir perdão, perdoe. Sua vida nunca será a mesma sem ela.

Eu estava falando um monte de coisas para o meu filho, que eu não sei nem se ele já tinha capacidade de assimilar. Mas eu queria ensinar pelo menos alguma coisa de bom para o meu filho. Não queria o ver sofrer como eu sofri. Como eu ainda sofro.

Por todos esses anos eu me culpei pela morte de Bella. Mas do que adiantava? Ela já estava morta. Nada a traria de volta. Eu tinha que por isso na cabeça. Eu a amaria até o resto dos meus dias ou até mais alem. Mas não adiantava eu me culpar por sua morte, por não tê-la perdoado antes. Não adiantava. O passado nunca vai voltar.

O tempo que se passou, nunca volta. Eu tenho que seguir em frente. Mesmo eu não a tendo mais. Tenho certeza que Bella não queria me ver assim.

Por isso. Vou tentar ser feliz, pelo menos até meu filho poder seguir seu caminho sozinho. Depois disso, quem sabe, eu até pensasse em suicídio. Minha missão já estaria cumprida. E eu estaria de novo com ela. Com Bella.

Mas por enquanto, eu me contento em deixar de me culpar pela sua morte, foi uma fatalidade. Aconteceu. Deus sabe como eu teria dado a minha vida pela dela. Mas isso não é possível. Então, eu só tenho que me conformar.

Aceitar que ela se foi é... Complicado demais pra mim, até hoje, parece que... Isso não é real. Que ela ainda está ai, em algum lugar.

Infelizmente ela não está.

E o pior é que... Ela se foi e eu tinha tanto a lhe dizer... Pelo menos uma vez na vida eu queria tanto ter falado o que me dava vontade. Mas eu não o fiz. Eu só espero que ela esteja em algum lugar, lá de cima. Ouvindo-me, que ela tenha me ouvido todos esses anos. Para ela pelo menos saber que eu sempre a amei, e sempre vou amar.

E nada pode mudar isso. Nem mesmo, a morte.

POV Gabriel

Desde os meus quatro anos... Eu vejo uma moça... Muito bonita... Simpática. Ela está sempre sorrindo pra mim. Ela disse que vai estar comigo pra sempre. Que vai cuidar de mim. Que não horas mais difíceis ela estará lá e nas boas também.

Eu perguntei pra ela a troco de que ela iria me proteger. E ela me disse que... eu ainda era muito novo pra entender.

Um dia eu estava passando o fim de semana na casa do meu pai. Quando vejo uma foto que me chama a atenção. Era a mesma moça que me protegia.

-Quem é ela papai?- ele hesitou um pouco, mas por fim respondeu.

-É a mulher da minha vida filho. Aquela que eu amo de verdade.

-A moça que você vai visitar no cemitério?

-Sim.

Mas eu não entendia. Então, a moça que me protegia estava morta? Então ela era o que? Isso realmente não me importava. Eu já a amava também. Era como uma segunda mãe pra mim.

-Pai...

-O que?- desisti de contar que eu via aquela moça. Ele não ia acreditar mesmo.

-Como é o nome dela?- ela nunca havia me dito. Eu sempre a chamava de moça.

-Bella.

-Tia Bella. - murmurei pra mim mesmo. Meu pai pareceu não ouvir.

E foi assim até agora. Eu conheci minha Tia Bella. Quer dizer, fui ao cemitério vê-la. Mesmo ela não estando lá. Era bom. Fazia-me bem.

Eu descobri, tempos mais tarde, o que a Tia Bella era, na verdade, ela era minha anja da guarda, minha segunda mãe, minha amiga e tinha um espaço guardado em meu coração só pra ela.

Mesmo as outras pessoas achando que eu era louco (se contassem isso a elas) eu não me importava. Se ela existia no meu coração, ela simplesmente existia.

**Notas Finais: Ah, o que vocês acharam? Mandem um comentário e me façam feliz okay? *-* Amo vocês.**

**Espero nos vermos em breve na minha fic, "Vem que eu Faço Gostoso".**

**Beijoos.**

**Bruna.**


End file.
